


Leave Those Umbrellas at Home Tonight

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely trio celebrates Xander's upcoming nuptials to Anya and hears about the famous Oxnard summer. Just suspend disbelief, people. These are not the droids you're looking for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Those Umbrellas at Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For readerjane's request concerning on Xander's famous declaration in "The Freshman" that his summer job at the Fabulous Ladies Night Club involved a little more than washing dishes.

"I appreciate you taking me out."

"That's the alcohol talking."

"Probably," Xander slurred.

Spike shrugged. "Every bloke needs a stag night."

"Absolutely," Clem echoed, slapping Xander on the shoulder. "Oo, here comes the entertainment."

"Right on time," Spike noted.

Xander blinked, squinted. "Is it just the beer goggles, or do I see four of…them?"

"The lovely Miss Mara has many special attributes," Clem responded, grinning.

Xander turned to Spike. "You got me a demon stripper?"

"A stripper's a stripper, yeah?"

"Not so much. And I speak with some authority, as I've actually been an exotic dancer."

Spike smirked. "Who hasn't?"

***

"It was at the Fabulous Ladies Night Club, over in Oxnard—"

"And apparently we're going to get details," Spike interrupted. He turned, signaled the bartender. "I need fortification for this."

"I'd been washing dishes—well, glasses, really; the fabulous ladies are apparently pretty big drinkers—until the night Antonio called in sick."

"What was his set-up?"

"Weatherman."

"You stripped as a member of the underground radical left? What kind of costume does that entail?" Clem asked.

Xander looked blank.

"Let me guess. Not _the_ Weathermen. _A_ weatherman? Meteorologist?" Spike grinned. "As in, 'High humidity with a chance of precipitation'?"

***

"I performed to 'It's Raining Men.'"

"I love that song," Clem said. Spike winced.

"What kind of get-up they stick you in?"

"Yellow raincoat, suspenders, and, you know." He gestured with his fingers. "Speedo." He shook his head. "Those ladies were _crazy_."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"There was this pole—"

"Skip the pole."

"Right. Anyway, this one woman yells, 'Shake your money-maker!', so I told her nobody'd given me a money-maker."

"She meant your—"

"Yeah." Xander nodded. "Figured that out." He sighed. "Man, they were all over me."

"So, the best job you've ever had?"

"Pretty much."


End file.
